Elva Singer Contacto
by Homerunchan
Summary: Elva Singer no es una niña corriente. Siempre lanzada a contemplar las historias que lee con su tía. Pero esta vez pasará de leer historias, a vivirlas. Porque un búho se ha posado en el alféizar de su ventana, trayendo consigo una carta misteriosa.
1. Chapter 1

1. Los búhos entregan las cartas en mano.

A diferencia de los otros meses, el mes de agosto era, para Elva, el peor mes de todos. Se acababa el verano, tendría que volver a esa estúpida escuela. Sus compañeros de clase la tenían como motivo de burla debido a que ella hacía lo posible por sacar las mejores notas de la escuela. ¿Sabéis lo difícil que era para ella tener que aguantar cada día a esas personas que, si bien parecían tener once años como ella, bien no así de edad mental? Realmente eran idiotas.

Agosto resultaba ser el final de la mejor época del año para Elva. Sus notas, para más inri, habían bajado un poco el curso anterior y sus padres nuevamente empezaban a discutir con ella. No es que no la quisieran, pero en ese sentido, eran muy estrictos, sobre todo su padre, cuyo pequeño cerebro, según Elva, no alcanzaba a comprender que unas notas algo reducidas durante un año no aceleraban la caída hacia el mundo de la mendicidad. Por si todo aquello fuera poco, Elva no había terminado los deberes asignados para el comienzo del siguiente curso. A pesar de ser una niña muy inteligente, solía dejarlo todo para el final. Consecuencias: su bajada de notas el curso pasado.

Elva se recostó en su cama. Estaba pensando en cuándo haría los deberes. Había prometido a su madre hacerlos antes de la celebración de su cumpleaños, pero en el último momento había surgido lo que ella concluyó como un "evento inesperado": Le regalaron un libro nuevo. A Elva le apasionaba leer. Desde que tenía tres años ya su madre le leía cuentos de pequeñita. El traje del Emperador, la Cenicienta... a Elva le encantaban esos relatos cortos en los que, además de divertirse, aprendía. De memoria se sabía el libro de Peter Pan, hasta hace un par de años, cuando la memoria que guardaba ese relato comenzó a ser un estorbo para el aprendizaje de las clases de Conocimiento Natural. Detestaba, por lo pronto, esa asignatura. No soportaba poder agenciar argumentos tan precisos y lógicos hacia el mundo. Su imaginación la transportaba más allá que lo que el simple mecanismo de fotosíntesis de las plantas le explicaba, algo que no habían dado, pero ella, que intentaba convertirse siempre en una alumna modelo de cara a sus profesores y compañeros, cuando debía estar estudiando, leía y se informaba sobre anécdotas, escritos e información tal que su cerebro de once años pobremente alcanzaba a comprender.

A pesar de todo, aprobaba y lo lograba con las notas más altas. Cuando preguntaban en clase, ella levantaba la mano y si no preguntaban, también lo hacía. Posiblemente Elva era la chica más aplicada y curiosa de cuantos había en aquél colegio.

Aquí se da por concluído el parte informativo sobre la vida cotidiana de Elva. Ahora comienza la verdadera historia. Porque da la casualidad de que Elva no es una niña normal y corriente. Sus aires de grandeza la han llevado, en diferentes ocasiones a creerse diferente a los demás. Genuina, tal vez. Tal era su arrebato de grandeza que una vez, durante una conferencia en el parque de Bringston, ese donde descansa en el centro un busto de Sir Allen, un caballero de gran importancia durante Las Cruzadas, el conferenciante realizó una pregunta y ella, que sólo tenía nueve años, se sabía la respuesta, lo que ella pensaba mejor que nadie, y alzó la mano. Pero el conferenciante no se percató de su movimiento y fue a responder él mismo. En ese momento, se oyó la voz de Elva, unas diez veces amplificada, explicando y argumentando la respuesta. En todo el pueblo, la voz de Elva sonó alta y clara. Y quizás un poco más allá. Los padres quedaron impresionados mientras ella los miraba, tan sorprendida como todo el pueblo, y estuvieron discutiendo sobre aquél tema durante mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, esa tarde sin lluvias, tal día como un dieciocho de octubre de 1990, no fue la única muestra de genuinidad de Elva. En muchísimas otras ocasiones sucedían extraños acontecimientos o "eventos inesperados" cuya mente razonable y lógica no llegaba a comprender. Más de una vez, el cristal de un escaparate desapareció ante sus ojos por querer tener en sus manos cierto libro o cierta golosina cuya atención había sido atraída con gran fuerza. Si ella no alcanzaba a comprender la gravedad de aquellas situaciones extrañas, sus padres aún menos y empezaban a preguntarse cuál había sido el motivo por el que ese ente superior les había traído a la paz de su matrimonio a un especímen de niña tan extraña. Exagerando, puesto que la querían lo suficiente como para no faltarle al respeto de esa manera.

Todos esos acontecimientos extraños cobrarían lógica en el momento en que Elva se levantara de la cama aquella mañana. Sus pensamientos sobre cuándo podría llegar a terminar sus deberes se cortaron al instante. Giró su cuello para admirar el paisaje tras su ventana y se encontró con que afuera, donde hacía un calor incesante, a la altura de su ventana, un pájaro, no más grande que un búho, la miraba con los ojos verdes casi desorbitados. Elva procuró no gritar, mas la propia aparición de aquél búho blanco de ojos saltones la sorprendió tanto como el descubrir que el animal poseía una carta, entre las garras. Elva se apresuró a abrir la ventana. Estaba convencida de que aquella carta era para ella. En cuanto el pájaro pudo entrar, dejó la carta sobre la cama, a los pies de Elva y desapareció por donde había entrado. Elva sólo tenía ojos para aquella carta. Sus ojos, esta vez grises, no quitaron la vista de la carta hasta que, poco a poco y detenidamente, iba acercando sus manos hacia ella. La comprobó. No tenía rasguños ni indicios de haber sido transportada por un búho. Sería una carta normal y corriente de no ser por aquellas letras extrañas y de color verde muy claro que parpadeaban casi, a los ojos de Elva, cada vez más salidos de sus órbitas.

La carta, de papel antiguo o reciclado según pudo imaginarse era eternamente gorda. Sus papilas gustativas se perdieron en el fondo de su boca al tragar mientras leía lo que había sido escrito con aquellas letras plagadas de florituras:

Elva Singer

Nº16 Little Bringston

Habitación pegada a la escalera

Tragó de nuevo. La imaginación la llevaba a pensar que aquél búho quería ser su amigo y que la llevaba observando durante mucho tiempo y, al no saber hablar el idioma de los humanos, decidió escribirle una carta a Elva. Esta idea le desapareció en cuanto se percató de que, según la lógica, ni los búhos pueden escribir ni aquél búho había esperado a que ella abriera la carta. Había desaparecido sin más, volando cielo arriba.

Elva estuvo tentada a abrir aquella carta, pero en el último momento, cuando ya había empezado a romper el sello que resguardaba la carta, su madre la llamó desde la cocina, en el piso de abajo. Elva bajó corriendo las escaleras y se plantó frente a la puerta de la cocina.

- Mamá, ha llegado una carta...

Su madre, agobiada porque se había levantado temprano y, nada más hacerlo, había empezado a limpiar toda la casa y a hacer la comida para el mediodía, le habló con brusquedad.

- ¿Pero qué dices hija? ¿Tú no ves que hoy es domingo? No me agobies más de lo que estoy. Prepara la mesa que dentro de nada tu padre volverá del partido y querrá que todo esté preparado. Casi es la hora del comer.

- Pero mamá, un búho ha entrado en mi habitación y...

- Vamos, hija, deja los cuentos, te lo pido por favor, y durante unos instantes sé una persona racional y pon la mesa antes de que llegue tu padre...

Elva se resignó a hacer más comentarios sobre la carta hasta bien acabado el almuerzo. Sin embargo, cuando de nuevo se dispuso a proseguir con el tema, sus padres tuvieron que abandonar la casa. Casualmente la tía de Elva, la hermana de su madre, Devia, había tenido un accidente con el coche. Tuvieron que salir, raudos y veloces, al encuentro con Devia en el hospital y prohibieron tajantemente a Elva, salir de la casa bajo ningún concepto. Se marcharon dejándola sola. Elva, que ya estaba cansada de que nadie hiciera caso de la carta, se enfureció y uno de los marcos sin foto aún, que colgaban al lado de la puerta principal, cayó al suelo rompiéndose en varios pedazos. Elva procuró que para cuando sus padres volvieran, el estropicio hubiera sido subsanado.

La niña los esperó durante todo el día en el rellano de la casa, con la carta en la mano, sin abrirla aún. Sus padres no volvieron hasta bien entrada la noche. Elva, ya por esas horas, se había metido en la cama.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Las cartas conocen el arte de la multiplicación.

Esa mañana, Elva había dormido demasiado. Sabía que aún quedaban muchísimos días para volver al colegio, tantos como dedos de las manos y de los pies tenía, aún así, para su desgracia, no era poseedora de algún sexto dedo en ninguna de sus extremidades. Así que a la hora de almorzar, Elva abrió los ojos. Se desperezó y lo que parecía un búho con una carta en sus garras, a la altura de su ventana, desapareció de su mente, mas no de su imaginación, por lo que al mirar a la ventana, debió pensar estar soñando porque vio cómo más búhos extraños de aquellos se alejaban con la misma velocidad con la que había desaparecido el día anterior aquel búho extraño.

Se vistió como pudo y bajó a desayunar. Al entrar por la puerta de la cocina encontró un panorama muy extraño. Su madre la miraba con cara de pánico. Elva pensó que a su tía le había ocurrido algo muy malo. Dejó de pensar eso en cuanto ésta le habló.

- E-Elva, cariño... ¿P-por qué no subes a tu habitación? -Parecía estar muy nerviosa y a cada paso que Elva daba, ésta se alejaba, aunque, según le pareció a Elva, disimuladamente.

Ella, en cambio, se acercó más y más a su madre.

- Tengo hambre mamá... ¿qué has hecho de comer? -husmeó en el aire, pero su sentido del olfato no captó ningún alimento. Elva se extrañó, su padre volvería pronto de trabajar y siempre, a esas horas, su madre tenía preparada la comida.

Su padre podría ser muy estricto para con los estudios de su hija, pero él tenía un trabajo que no requería demasiados estudios. Eso sí, no ganaba mucho dinero, pero sí el suficiente como para poder vivir sin que faltara menos de lo necesario. Sin embargo, él quería que su hija acabara estudiando algo y consiguiera un trabajo que le diera para comer, vivir y poder darse algún capricho de vez en cuando. Tampoco quería que fuera rica. Él detestaba a los ricos, eran tan creídos que a más de uno le bajaría los humos si pudiera, y además, aprovecharía para bajarles la cuenta bancaria. Eso es lo que él acostumbraba a decir. Su padre trabajaba como entrenador de un pobre equipo de fútbol, el más conocido, sin embargo, de Little Bringston, pero estaban en la liga regional y, aunque ganaban algunos partidos, podría decirse que eran tan malos que si una manada de rinocerontes jugara contra ellos, los rinocerontes vencerían por goleada. De todas formas, a Elva ni le gustaba el fútbol ni le dejaba de gustar. Desde luego, las pasiones de sus padres no las había heredado.

Por ejemplo, su madre se dedicaba a criticar. No es que criticara a sus vecinos como otra vecina cualquiera con tonos verdes de envidia, era crítica de sociedad. Trabajaba en un periódico y criticaba la política que se llevaba a cabo en esos momentos en los países del Reino Unido. Mientras el ochenta por ciento de la población idolatraba a la Reina, ella la criticaba a más no poder, es más, la detestaba. Compartía los mismos gustos que su marido en cuanto a las personas ricas. Sin embargo, como crítica que era, sus opiniones se hacían mas particulares, compartiendo la mala crítica sólo si un rico la merecía, para ella no todos los ricos tenían que ser unos creídos a quienes deban bajárseles los humos. Eso a Elva ni le iba ni le venía. No quería escribir sobre algo ya escrito o hecho. Quería escribir sus propias historias. Sin embargo, a la edad de once años, ella misma estaba segura de que cualquier cosa que escribiera, nadie la tomaría en serio, por lo que esa ilusión de escribir sus propias historias o experiencias la intentaba abandonar cada vez que veía a su madre trabajando. Eso fue, hasta el principio de las vacaciones de verano, ya que su madre se había despedido con una carta al director del periódico, alegando el porqué de su propio despido. Quiso jubilarse y dedicar su atención en su propia familia. Y, en vez de decirlo, mantuvo la boca cerrada, la mirada fría y entregó su carta de despido. Irónicamente, ella fue la criticada a partir de entonces.

Ambos dos eran y habían sido buenos padres para su hija y, entre todos los matrimonios de los dos árboles genealógicos de cada una de las familias, tanto por parte de padre como por parte de madre, habían resultado ser una familia modelo. Todos los parientes de Elva constataban que iba a salirles su hija, un cielo tan grande, que habrían todos de ponerse gafas de sol sólo para admirarla. Evidentemente, exageraban, pero a Elva eso le sacaba de quicio. Que la tuvieran en tan grandísima estima. La única oveja negra de la familia, por así decirlo, era la tía Devia. La tía Devia era la única que no consentía que a Elva le dijeran semejantes mamarrachadas, como ella siempre decía, y que la dejaran en paz de una buena vez. Elva quería a Devia muchísimo más que a cualquier persona de su familia, incluídos sus propios padres. Devia vivía sola, nunca quiso buscarse un hombre que la mantuviera, como decía su hermana, la madre de Elva, y muy de vez en cuando no hacía más que molestar. Sin embargo ella quería muchísimo a su hermana y siempre que necesitaba una canguro para Elva, acudía a Devia. Devia contaba cuentos a Elva y le daba golosinas, sobre todo cuando no debía dárselas. A cada cosa que Elva hacía mal, Devia le enseñaba a hacerlo bien y si había causado algún mal, le daba lecciones sobre la vida. Devia era muy sabia, sin embargo permitía a Elva demasiados caprichos. Elva aprendió tanta cultura de mano de Devia, porque ella le mostraba cine, arte plástico, documentales, música... Elva empezó a interesarse por la cultura general desde hacía más de siete años atrás y por ello mismo, además de por su propia inseguridad, empezó a plantearse lo de ser la cerebrito de la clase. Pocos años después, comenzó a ponerlo en práctica y a día de hoy, es una mente menuda pero muy aplicada.

Aún así, Devia le ocultó siempre la habitación más alejada del pasillo, la que usaba de trastero. Siempre que Elva quería entrar allí, Devia le comentaba que había una oscuridad tan penetrante que en cuanto entrara, se quedaría atrapada en ella. Por supuesto Elva se lo creía. Lo creía hasta tal punto que empezó a tener miedo a la oscuridad y ahora, con la edad de once años, aún duerme con una lucecita encendida, temiendo que la oscuridad más absoluta la atrape.

Elva nunca supo en qué trabajaba Devia. Cuando preguntaba a sus padres, ellos trataban de hacer como que no la habían oído o peor, como si la cosa no fuera con ellos. En cambio, su tía siempre alegaba que no se preocupara por ella, que tenía tanto dinero, que podía invertirlo en bolsa y no perder ni una libra. Eso Elva no lo comprendía, pero a raíz de aquello, supuso que su tía debía tener grandes cantidades de dinero, es decir, era rica. A pesar de ser rica, sus padres, sobre todo su padre, no la criticaban. Eso a Elva le extrañó siempre.

El programa matinal favorito de su madre había comenzado, pero ella no había hecho caso a esto. Elva se mostró reticente a dejarla sentarse a ver el programa, haciendo ella lo propio. Sin embargo, su madre no se dirigió hacia el sillón, sino que se movió hasta la mesita donde se encontraba el teléfono. Con mucho apuro y sin apartar la vista de su hija, giraba la rueda, plagada de números, del aparato.

- Hermana... soy yo... sí, Greta... Sí... -Elva se giró y observó a su madre. Esta hablaba rápido y se la notaba muy nerviosa.- Ya sé que acabas de llegar a casa... esto es muy importante... Cuando... sí... sí, es lo que nos temíamos... ¿Quieres... quieres que te llame cuando llegue mi marido?... sí... no... De acuerdo, ven cuanto antes...

Greta colgó, se acercó al sillón y, con movimientos rápidos, arrebató el mando del televisor a su hija. Ignoró sus quejas y apagó la televisión. Se sentó al lado de Elva y le mostró lo que tenía en las manos. Eran dos cartas. Ambas, con tinta verde, decían lo mismo que la que el búho le había entregado el día anterior encima de la cama, solo que éstas ya estaban abiertas. Elva al verlo, se puso recta y le habló a su madre.

- La correspondencia ajena no se abre... -fue interrumpida por su madre.

- Hija... ¿Tienes una carta como éstas? -no esperó a su respuesta.- ¿Desde cuándo y dónde la tienes?

- Desde ayer... ya te dije que un búho...

- Tráela.

Minutos después, Elva volvía a sentarse, con su carta, sin abrir, en sus manos. La mostró a su madre.

- Un búho me la dio. -Su madre se la arrebató, la abrió, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer.

- Ha sido... usted seleccionada... para entrar en el Colegio... Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

A Elva le costó unos segundos reaccionar. Entonces fue cuando comprendió. Abrió los ojos y por un momento pareció que siempre había mirado con platos en vez de usar los ojos. Iba a decir algo pero su madre la interrumpió.

- Cursará este año... primero en Hogwarts... después de conseguir la siguiente lista de material escolar... Envíe, por favor una respuesta, tanto si es positiva... como negativa... a esta dirección mediante el correo tradicional de los magos. Atentamente... Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora de Hogwarts.

Elva no comprendía nada. Había oído hablar de los magos muchas veces. En muchísimas historias se les nombraba, pero a ella no le habían hecho mucha gracia. El único mago bueno que había conocido había sido un tal Merlín. Merlín el Encantador. Era un mago de gran importancia durante la Edad Media. Reflejaba el bien, frente a su propia hermana, la malvada Morgana, quien reflejaba el mal. Las brujas habían sido quemadas en la Edad Media y a partir de entonces, los magos más conocidos serían, según Elva, los bufones, aquellos que decían ser magos, pero que en realidad, cualquiera con la suficiente perspicacia e inteligencia, podía descubrir sus trucos. La magia era cosa del pasado. Por ello, no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que en aquella carta rezaba escrito.

Entre tanto, mientras tenía Elva estos pensamientos extraños sobre brujas y magos, no se percató de que habían llamado a la puerta. Su madre acudió a abrirla. Tras ella, unos segundos más tarde, apareció Devia, con una cara que reflejaba la mayor de las alegrías. Elva se acercó poco a poco y cuando ambas se vieron las caras, corrieron a abrazarse. La fiesta les duró poco. Greta envió a Elva arriba, a su habitación. Elva, a regañadientes, tuvo que aceptar la más que proposición, no sin antes hacerle a su tía la promesa de que jugaría con ella durante todo ese día. Greta dejó que Devia entrara en la cocina y, antes de que Elva pudiera hacer nada, la cerró de un nervioso portazo. Elva, sin poder escuchar nada de la conversación de las dos hermanas, optó por subir a su habitación. Allí, pensando en magos y brujas, se sentó en su cama, impaciente, mientras veía los segundos pasar en su reloj de muñeca. Sus tripas rugieron. Estaba hambrienta.


End file.
